Seahorse Bonding Logic
by LadyZotalot
Summary: Superboy learns about having Luthor's DNA. Luckily, the team leader knows just what to say...because he has two dads. Meanwhile, Dick and Wally troll. More or less Superboy/Aqualad preslash.


A/N Cartoon cannon is messed with for the plot and the anon prompt this is a fill for. This could very easily be gen or Superboy/Aqualad. It's up to your interpretation.

Superboy didn't know what to think about the revelation Aqualad had just given him so he decided to go with angry. That tended to work well in his experience.

"This is wrong. I can't have Superman's arch-nemesis as my..." Conner trailed off not knowing what to call Luthor. Certainly, if he couldn't call Superman his father than how could he refer to LEX FREAKING LUTHOR as such? Kaldur didn't seem to see this problem.

"Your other dad," Aqualad offered, his voice reassuring, like this wasn't a big deal.

Superboy wanted to bang his fist against the computer screen that was currently showing his genetic report, but switched targets at the last moment when he noticed Kaldur's disapproving expression. Conner's fist ended up hitting a large souvenir cup which was emblazoned with an Aquaman logo. Somehow, the change in targets didn't soften Kaldur's look.

"Sorry," Superboy whispered, slowly picking up the scattered pieces. Conner wonder if, in a world where Lex Luthor had not been his other "father", he would have heat-vision and could easily melt the glass shards back together. He glared at the pieces in his palm, hoping sheer willpower could force them to recombine. He wasn't surprised when it didn't work, but he keeping glaring just in case. At least glaring at the cup's remains kept him from having to look his friend in the eyes.

"Listen, Conner," Kaldur said. He picked the shards out of the glaring boy's hands and tossed them gently in the trash-bin. He returned to the clone and placed his hands on Conner's shoulders.

"I know this does not feel normal right now, Kon, but there are plenty of people who have similarities with you."

Superboy scowled. "Like who?"

"Everyone, Conner. If it's the distant father aspect, think of kids who wake up one morning to find their dad's up and left or who simply never knew their dad in the first place. If it's the famous father who you feel lost in the shadow of, think about every kid whose father was a politician, a cop, a war vet, or even a superhero like us. If it's the having two dads difference, think of every kid with a father and step-father or homosexual parents." Kaldur stopped and removed his arms from resting on Superboy's frame.

"If it's having one parent who is a criminal mastermind when the other one saves the world on a regular basis, think of any kid who has a parent in jail and a parent in the justice system..." Kaldur stood taller. "Or just think of me."

"You?" Superboy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Conner, do you know who my one father is?" Superboy shook his head in the negative.

"My one father is Black Manta, the terrorist."

Superboy felt guilty that this made him feel better so he stared at the floor. Swiftly, Aqualad strolled over and sat on the tile floor in Superboy's line of sight. Conner didn't like looking down at the teen so he joined his teammate, mimicking the other boy's pretzel sitting. Kaldur's eyes smiled.

"Kon, you know how I'm sure all those things that make you feel different are not the end of the world?" Superboy figured this was one of those rhetorical type of questions Robin was always reminding him not to answer. Aqualad continued when Superboy didn't answer so the boy assumed he was right. "My one dad, Black Manta, he never was around much unless he wanted something from me. A part of me felt abandoned by him, because I was; and yet another part still desperately wanted his attention, to be accepted by him, some how, in some way."

Superboy nodded. He understood...unfortunately.

"I could never let myself help him, or even like him because I didn't know what my other father would think. I couldn't do that do him."

"You have two fathers," Superboy murmured, his mouth suddenly dry. "How?" He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"Conner, I've never meet someone so similar to me as you in my life," Aqualad replied. "I'll make this simple, because it's hard to explain. Basically, Black Manta had a plan to steal a piece of technology from my King. He figured he could use it for criminal gain."

"What did it do?" the other boy asked.

"This technology, it was invented with the help of Atlantis's best scientist and mages working hand in hand. They were creating a way to save dying species by mutating them to better survive. Different DNA samples could be combined and manipulated to give a cousin species or a hybrid," the blonde explained.

"Black Manta made you with it? You're a hybrid?" Conner guessed. Aqualad nodded.

"Yes. He wanted to test it. He wanted to find a way to fight underwater without his suit." Kaldur took a deep breath. "So he took his DNA, mutated it, and combined it with Aquaman's."

Superboy didn't know what to think about this revelation. Somehow being angry wouldn't work here.

In fact, he felt happy. There was someone like him. Someone who felt abandoned and conflicted, who wanted attention and didn't know where to get it from. Someone who knew other people thought of him as a freak, as dangerous, as an accident who shouldn't exist. Someone who walked in the foot prints of a great man even though enemy blood also flowed beneath his veins.

Superboy knew what to think now.

"Kaldur?" he asked.

"Yes, Conner?" his friend responded.

"I don't think the world is ending."

"That's a good start." Aqualad paused. "Was there something else?" Superboy smiled.

"I think the world is just beginning," he claimed and ruffly pulled Kaldur into an embarrassing hug. They stayed that way for a while.

Still resting on the cold tile, the boys looked up to Robin and Kid Flash as they entered the room.

When Superboy still refused to let go of his friend, the two other teammates demanded an explanation.

"What happened with you two? Get glued together?" Wally joked.

"Yeah, Kal, spill. Why is Supes holding on like you're his whole world?" Robin demanded while laughing.

Aqualad was about to respond when Conner did it for him. "We're both seahorse babies," Conner said, seriously, as if that explained everything. He dared anyone to contradict him.

Robin and Wally looked at each other, completely confused.

"Sure, that's cool, bros; whatever floats your boat," Wally said, pulling Robin out of the room by the elbow.

Clear of the room, Wally and Dick cracked up laughing.

"Don't question the seahorse logic," Dick said through his giggles.

THE END


End file.
